Current methods and systems for spray coating applications do not produce uniformly mixed, coated or combined materials. These methods have particular difficulty when trying to coat smaller particles uniformly. Many fluidizers and tumblers do not adequately create a uniform motion to coat the materials evenly. Similarly, current methods for combining materials using chemical reactions are costly and time consuming. Under traditional methods, excess reaction gas can be wasted because the reaction gas is used for both fluidization as well as reaction. This may sometimes require the addition of other materials to create the fluidization using conventional fluidizers. The other materials added with conventional fluidizers would potentially add contaminants, as well as waste materials that would have normally been reacted.